Nuits d'insomnie au 221B
by Sanashiya
Summary: Recueil d'OS indépendants. OS 3 : Sodomie. John trouve quelque chose sous le lit de Sherlock... Ouais. Un gode. Non. Il ne veut pas savoir. Pas du tout.
1. Football

Salut tout le monde !

Voici un petit recueil créé pour que j'y mette mes OS Sherlock de la** nuit du FoF**, où on nous donne un thème, et une heure pour rédiger un texte sur ce thème avant que ne tombe le prochain. Pour plus de détails, allez voir le profil de Forum Francophone dans mes favoris, ou MPez-moi !

Bref, voilà donc le premier pour l'instant. Lyra, merci de m'avoir donné une idée, parce que **Football**, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais en faire...

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Conan Doyle et remaniés par les Moftiss &amp; Co. Not mine.

Note : Attention, parent!lock pour ce premier OS (si y'en a que ça dérangent...? (moi j'trouve ça tellement chou *w*))  
Note 2 : j'ai pris ce thème à la bourre, donc il est court et nul. Mes excuses.  
Note 3 : les OS de ce recueil (s'il y en a plusieurs) seront indépendants les uns des autres. Ça commence par du Johnlock, pour le coup, mais peut-être que d'autres _ships_ feront leur apparition, qui sait. (Je ne déteste pas le Adlock, ni le JAM (John And Mary)...)

Ceci étant dit, welcome on board, et bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

\- Il fera de l'aïkido.

\- Du piano.

\- De l'aïkido !

\- Du piano.

\- Sherlock, bon sang ! L'aïkido, ça lui servira à se défendre s'il lui arrive un problème – et avec un père comme toi, il risque de lui en arriver plein, des problèmes...

\- Pour ta gouverne, John, la musique développe les capacités intellectuelles d'un enfant, et je n'ai pas envie de trouver que mon fils est un idiot, comme le reste du monde.

\- Ah, parce que tu préfères qu'il se fasse agresser dans la rue et qu'il soit incapable de réagir ? C'est ça, que tu veux ?

\- Si mon fils n'est pas un idiot, il saura se défendre. Et le piano l'aidera à ne pas être un idiot !

\- C'est ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Tu te rends compte de combien c'est ridicule ?

\- C'est toi qui es ridicule. De l'aïkido ! Comme si un sport aussi imbécile allait l'aider à se défendre ! Autant qu'il fasse du tennis, alors, il aura plus de chance de repousser son agresseur en lui envoyant une balle entre les deux yeux !

\- Du tennis ? Ok alors. Du tennis, si tu préfères.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je préférais le tennis. Parce que de toute façon, il fera du piano !

\- Non, non, et non ! D'abord, on n'a pas de place pour un piano dans l'appartement. Et en plus, les voisins en ont déjà bien assez du violon – si on rajoute le piano en plus, on n'arrêtera plus de les entendre se plaindre.

\- C'est non-négociable !

Une petite voix s'éleva entre eux, toute intimidée.

\- Euh...

Les deux hommes baissèrent aussitôt les yeux vers le petit garçon de presque cinq ans qui les regardait de ses grands yeux intimidés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fiston ?

\- Tu ne veux pas faire de l'aïkido, hein ? Je le savais. Tu vois, John ? Il ne veut pas.

\- Silence, Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, fils ?

\- Je veux faire du football...

Un énorme silence s'abattit dans la pièce, avant que John ne dise d'une voix hésitante :

\- Ok, Sherlock... Je suis d'accord pour qu'il fasse du piano.

\- Et va pour l'aïkido...


	2. Danger Night

A Scandal in Belgravia passait ce soir sur BBC3, et ça m'a rappelé à quel point je suis amoureuse d'Irene Adler, donc voilà, j'ai pondu un petit truc pour elle (qui ne lui rend pas justice, je le crains).  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

**Danger Night**

.oOo.

De temps en temps, Sherlock allait lui rendre visite.

Il n'y avait pas une longue route à faire : il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, d'un peu de silence, et il descendait les marches de son palais mental. Elle était presque toujours installée à la même place : dans le fauteuil blanc de son salon – qui constituait à lui seul une pièce du palais – et telle qu'elle était apparue devant lui la première fois : totalement nue, si on exceptait ses Louboutin.

Même maintenant, des années après, alors que Sherlock n'avait jamais cessé de clamer que l'amour était un sérieux désavantage, la netteté des détails qu'il avait enregistrés à son sujet continuait de faire mentir sa grande théorie. La couleur rouge de ses lèvres fines, la façon dont ses cils se recourbaient sous son mascara, ses cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées.

Il s'asseyait sur le canapé en face de son fauteuil, et restait là, simplement, à ne pas parler – elle se contentait de sourire en le regardant. Il pouvait rester là longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'une distraction du monde extérieur survienne et que l'image s'efface brutalement.

En de rares occasions, elle n'était pas dans le salon. Il n'y avait alors qu'un seul autre endroit où la chercher : sa chambre à lui. Elle y était généralement enroulée dans les draps, endormie, démaquillée, les cheveux lâchés. Sherlock n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour le concept de beauté en général, mais quand il entrait dans cette chambre et qu'elle dormait devant ses yeux, il pouvait s'asseoir sur la chaise et la regarder pendant ce qui semblait durer des heures. Il surveillait chaque souffle, chaque respiration, chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Le plus souvent, elle restait endormie – mais parfois, elle s'éveillait, et la vivacité de ses pupilles continuait à surprendre Sherlock, alors même qu'il savait parfaitement que ces détails émanaient de son cerveau.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas tout à fait un jour comme tous les autres, et Irene Adler était dans la chambre à coucher. Lorsque Sherlock entra, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne prononça aucun mot – elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans son esprit, puisqu'elle s'y trouvait en cet instant-même.

Néanmoins, sa compagnie silencieuse était agréable, et Sherlock fit quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais : il enleva ses chaussures, sa veste, et se glissa dans le lit, à ses côtés. Prêt à partir dès qu'il lirait de la pitié dans les iris bleus de la jeune femme, mais Irene Adler n'en avait pas en réserve pour lui.

\- L'amour est une anomalie chimique qu'on trouve chez les perdants.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder, allongée à côté de lui, la tête sur l'oreiller.

\- L'amour est un désavantage, continua Sherlock d'un ton pensif. Je pensais n'avoir jamais été assez bête pour m'y laisser prendre.

\- Tu as gardé mon téléphone, murmura Irene.

\- Je sais. J'aurais dû... m'en rendre compte, à ce moment-là. Que le fait de _condamner_ ces émotions ne m'empêchait pas de les _ressentir._ J'aurais dû être plus intelligent.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose que l'intelligence puisse faire contre l'amour.

\- Continuer à croire qu'il n'existe pas...

\- Ça ne suffirait pas, répondit doucement Irene. Un malade du cancer peut se croire en bonne santé, mais la maladie est quand même là. Et la douleur finira toujours par se faire sentir.

\- C'était différent avec toi, murmura Sherlock, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la chambre. C'est vrai, j'ai... ressenti de la douleur quand tu as fait croire à ta mort. Une douleur que je ne comprenais pas. Mais après ton retour à la vie, elle n'est plus jamais revenue. J'avais pris assez de distance pour observer mes sentiments de loin. Assez pour croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Il marqua une légère pause, et ajouta :

\- Cette fois-ci, par contre...

\- Avec moi, tu avais _choisi_ de prendre tes distances, analysa Irene. Cette fois-ci, tu n'as pas le choix. On t'y oblige.

De la musique filtrait à travers la porte de la chambre, et Sherlock savait que son palais mental ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps – impossible de maintenir une concentration suffisante dans l'endroit où se trouvait son corps physique.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Le choix a déjà été fait, Sherlock. De toute évidence, tu ne peux pas rester là.

La musique se faisait plus forte de seconde en seconde.

_Oh, what a night ! Late December back in 63... _

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à l'accepter, et te retirer de la scène. Il ne le remarquera même pas. Personne ne le remarquera.

_What a very special time for me..._

\- Et quand tu te sentiras seul, je serai toujours ici, dans ton palais mental.

\- Je risque de venir souvent.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

_As I remember, what a night !_

Son sourire commençait déjà à s'effacer – tout comme le lit, tout comme les murs. Il entendit les derniers mots qu'elle prononça ("_à très vite, Sherlock_") avant d'ouvrir les yeux ; puis la musique se déversa dans ses oreilles sans aucun filtre. Tout le monde dansait, sur la piste, et comme Irene Adler l'avait prédit, personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Sherlock ne lui jeta pas de dernier regard – il ne voulait pas voir l'expression du bonheur dans ses yeux éblouis et dans son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et encore moins le reflet de ce bonheur sur le visage de sa femme.

Ce bonheur ne le concernait pas. Il ne faisait pas partie du signe des Trois.

Discrètement – bien que personne ne fasse attention à lui – il regagna le vestiaire et récupéra son manteau Belstaff. Il n'aurait pas dédaigné une petite cigarette, mais Mycroft n'avait pas entendu son appel au secours, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La fois dernière, à la morgue, le 25 décembre, il avait pourtant compris que c'était une _nuit de danger,_ et avait appelé John en conséquence pour qu'il reste avec lui.

Or, cette nuit était définitivement une _nuit de danger,_ et John Watson dansait sur la piste avec sa toute nouvelle femme.

Sherlock enfila le manteau, enroula l'écharpe, releva le col par-dessus, et s'éloigna de la salle de réception, ses pas claquant sur le dallage dans la fraîcheur de la nuit – désireux plus que tout de retrouver le silence de son appartement.

Puisque c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.


	3. Sodomie

Salut à tous ! Voici donc un OS écrit pour la Nuit de l'écriture #1 qu'on a faite avec quelques copines. Le principe, pris sur les nuits du FoF, est le suivant, un thème par heure, un OS à écrire pendant le temps imparti, roulez jeunesse !

Voici donc le thème n°4 : Sodomie (merci Danse...!)

Résumé : John trouve quelque chose sous le lit de Sherlock... Ouais. Un gode. Non. Il ne veut pas savoir. Pas du tout.

Début : 23h03

* * *

.oOo.

John n'avait pas prévu de trouver ça. Le problème, c'était qu'en dehors de ses chaussettes rangées par taille et couleur, le reste de la chambre de Sherlock était dans un bordel tellement profond que John avait souvent peur qu'une nouvelle vie bactérienne s'y développe. Mrs Hudson ayant catégoriquement refusé d'y poser le petit doigt de pied depuis qu'elle y avait découvert une tête coupée conservée dans un bocal de formol, c'était donc au médecin qu'incombait l'immense tâche de ranger ce capharnaüm.

Il était donc en train de passer la main sous le lit pour en enlever les obstacles avant de passer l'aspirateur, lorsque ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur un objet étrange. Long et cylindrique.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert ce qu'il tenait réellement, en se relevant, il l'avait lâché avec autant de précipitation que si la chose lui avait brûlé la paume.

Puis il était sorti de la chambre, et avait fermé la porte. Et il était passé au ménage du reste de l'appartement. Mais dans sa tête, le refrain tournait en boucle.

_Sherlock possède un gode. Sherlock possède un gode. Sherlock possède un gode._

Pas le petit gode mignon, en plus, le gros, celui des familles, imitation chair, avec les veines qui ressortaient. L'image lui avait comme brûlé la rétine. Il y pensa en passant l'aspirateur dans le salon, en lavant la vaisselle, en faisant les poussières. Il y pensa en buvant son thé (ou plutôt, en oubliant de boire son thé), il y pensa en ouvrant son blog pour écrire, il y pensa pendant l'heure qu'il passa finalement devant un traitement de texte entièrement blanc.

Il y pensa tellement, que lorsque Sherlock rentra à l'appartement, il lâcha :

\- Bonsoir, Shergode. _Sh-_Sher_LOCK._ Bonsoir, Sher_lock_, corrigea-t-il – mais trop tard.

\- Shergode ? demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est rien. Rien du tout. Tu veux bander ? Je veux dire – du _thé_ ? Tu veux du thé ?

Sherlock jeta un regard à la pièce, puis à la porte de sa chambre, avant de relever les yeux vers John. À pas lents, il alla ouvrir la porte, où le gode traînait toujours là où John l'avait jeté, c'est-à-dire, en évidence sur son lit.

\- Je voulais juste ranger ta chambre, se défendit John. Je ne le ferai plus, pardon.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'était pas un secret-défense.

\- Si je peux poser la question… _Pourquoi_ tu aimes la sodomie – _je – _je veux dire, pourquoi_ tu as ça sous ton lit ?_

\- J'étais curieux.

\- Curieux ? Curieux de quoi ?

\- Curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait.

John ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières défilèrent une série d'images de Sherlock, à quatre pattes sur son lit, en train de s'insérer ledit objet. Il rouvrit les yeux immédiatement.

\- D'accord. D... D'accord. Très bien.

\- Tu n'es pas curieux ?

\- C... Curieux ? Curieux de quoi ?

\- De savoir ce que ça fait.

\- Non. Pas vraiment, non.

Sherlock eut un petit sourire.

\- Allez, John. Admets-le, tu es curieux.

\- Non. _Sherlock. _

\- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

\- _Non._

\- Très bien.

John y pensa tout l'après-midi. Il y pensa le soir, en lisant son livre. Il y pensa la nuit, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits non-identifiables provenant de la chambre de Sherlock, et qu'il serra de toutes ses forces le drap pour s'empêcher de toucher à son érection.

Il y pensa le matin en se levant, dur comme de la pierre, et il y pensa tout le reste de la journée.

Le soir, lorsque Sherlock rentra d'une expédition, il referma son journal.

\- Si. D'accord. Je suis curieux.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il entra dans sa chambre, et en ressortit avec le gode.

\- Je peux te prêter Boris.

\- B... _Boris ?_

\- C'est son nom.

\- Son n... Oh bordel, Sherlock.

\- Tu le veux ?

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! C'est pas hygiénique !

\- Je l'ai lavé.

\- Le problème n'est pas là ! C'est comme une brosse à dents, ça se prête pas, Sherlock !

\- Ça ne se prête pas ? J'utilise la tienne, parfois.

\- _QUOI ?_

\- Je plaisante, John.

\- _ON NE PLAISANTE PAS AVEC CES CHOSES-LÀ !_

\- Tu veux Boris, oui ou non ?

\- Non !

\- Je croyais que tu étais curieux.

\- Je le suis, mais…

\- Tu veux connaître la sodomie, mais tu ne veux pas utiliser Boris.

\- Oui. Non. Dis pas ça comme ça, bordel !

\- Je peux remplacer Boris, si tu veux.

\- Non, je… tu _QUOI ?_

\- Je peux remplacer Boris.

\- J'avais entendu la première fois.

\- Tu m'as demandé de répéter.

\- SILENCE, SHERLOCK !

Il y eut un long silence, seulement brisé par le bruit du vibreur que Sherlock avait mis en marche, et le mouvement circulaire et suggestif de Boris. John avait honte de s'avouer qu'il était excité. Il ferma les yeux.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Remplace Boris. _D'accord._

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Sherlock. Il arrêta le vibromasseur, et rejeta négligemment le gode sur le sol de sa chambre.

\- Non, attends, hésita John. J'ai ni capotes, ni lubrifiant.

\- J'ai tout ça, moi.

\- Toi ? T'as tout ça ? _Toi ?_

\- J'étais curieux.

\- Évidemment.

\- Toujours d'accord ?

\- …Oui.

Avec un autre sourire, Sherlock referma sa main sur son poignet.

\- Alors allons-y.

* * *

Fin : 23h49

Pardon, John ! (Et pardon à vous pour les jeux de mots pourris... Il était déjà tard.)


End file.
